Chekhov Mikhail
Basic Information Name :Chekhov Mikhail Concept :Music Sooths the Savage beast. Player :Zexion Contact Info AIM :squallgibson Email :almasy101@hotmail.com Motivation :Use music to help tame Chimeria-ism within himself and other. History Appearance and Personality :Personal Appearance ::Tells :Clothing ::The undershirt of the suit is sleeveless, but his right shoulder is covered. He wears a black vest over the white shirt, which covers very little of his left shoulder so that he can rest his violin on his bare skin and feel the music reverberate through his body and soul. Attached to the shirt and resting above his color bone is an odd pendant. The back of the vest leads down into coat tails. The pants he wears are the same color as the vest. There are short sleeves that cover his forearms, starting at the wrist and stopping at the elbow. :Personality Exaltation :Lunar Caste :Caste-less Anima Banner :Ferret Attributes Physical (Tertiary) :Strength 2 :Dexterity 2 :Stamina 3 Social (Primary) :Charisma 4 :Manipulation 3 :Appearance 4 Mental (Secondary) :Perception 3 :Intelligence 3 :Wits 4 Abilities War :Archery 0 :Athletics 1 :Awareness 3 :Dodge 2 :Integrity 3 :Martial Arts 3 :Resistance 1 :Throw 0 :War 0 Life :Craft(Glamour) 2 :Larceny 0 :Linguistics 2 Languages :Native Language: Old Realm :Language Low Realm :Sea Tongue :Performance 3(Violin+1) :Presence 3 :Ride 0 :Sail 0 :Socialize 3(While Performing +1) :Stealth 0 :Survival 1 Wisdom :Bureaucracy 0 :Investigation 1 :Lore 1 :Occult 3 :Medicine 0 Backgrounds :Raksha Artifacts 4 :Gossamer 2 :Mentor 4 :Retinue 1 Artifacts :Soothing the Soul (Artifact 3) ::(Mikhail's Ring Grace) :The Cup Grace of Palday(Artifact 1) :Shaping Armor (Artifact 1) ::(Palday's Ring Grace) :The Heart Grace of Palday(Artifact 1) :Possessor of ::Drowen (Artifact 4) ::Morning Gift (Artifact 1) Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment :Shaping Armor ::+4B/4L/4A Soak, Attune 2 Manses :None Partisans :Palday (Retinue 1) Charms & Knacks Lunar Knacks ::Prey Skin Disguise ::Life of the Humming Bird Lunar Charms :Strength ::None :Dexterity ::None :Stamina ::None :Charisma ::Third Charisma Excellency ::Terrifying Lust Affliction ::Cobra Hypnotic Method :Manipulation ::Third Manipulation Excellency ::Falling Leaf Distraction :Appearance ::Third Appearance Excellency :Perception ::None :Intelligence ::Terrestrial Circle Sorcery :Wits ::First Wits Excellency ::Wasp Stinging Blur Spells Terrestrial Circle :Demon of the First Circle Raksha Charms :None Martial Arts Styles :Silver Nightingale Style ::Terrifying Battle Shriek ::Voice of the Night Bird Vital Information Willpower :8 Virtues :Compassion 3 :Conviction 3 :Temperance 1 :Valor 2 Great Curse :The Curse of the Mother Hen Graces :Cup 1 :Ring 1 :Staff 1 :Sword 1 :Way 1 Essence :Rating: 3 :Personal: 19 :Peripheral: 38(40) :Committed: 2 Combat Statistics Attack Values Defense Values :Dodge DV: 4 :Parry DV: 4 :Mental Dodge DV: 7 :Mental Parry DV: 4 Soak :Bashing Soak: 8(4) :Lethal Soak: 6(4) :Aggravated Soak: 4(4) Comboes You Can't Live Without It! :Cost:8+m'' :'Effect': ''The audience rolls (Perception + Investigation) against Mikhail's ([Manipulation + Socialize]/'2'). If this roll fails, the targets are unaware of the Social-Attack, if they succeed they recognized that they are being convened of something but they do not know the source. Roll (Charisma + [Performance or Presence]) against the target audience's MDV, this performance may be done with words or thought musical instruments. Success of this roll results in the targeted group lusting for something. This effect costs two willpower to shake off for the scene. :Charms Used: T©E, TLA, T(M)E, FLD, T(A)E, WSB Health :~0 [ ] :~1 [ ] [ ] :~2 [ ] [ ] :~4 [ ] :Incapacitated [ ] :Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Bonus Point Expenditure :04BP Willpower (6=>8) :02BP Occult (1=>3) :01BP Specialty :03BP Mentor(2=>4) :05BP Combo Experience Chargen :000/100 Exp Sessions :012/012 Exp Experience Point Expenditure :008 Attributes :012 Abilities :003 Specialties :011 Knacks :012 Attribute Charms :012 Spells :024 Silver Nightingale Style(2 of 12) :018 Essence Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted